


give me what I need

by princessjoey (fueledbyfemme)



Category: FIDLAR (Band), SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Lingerie, M/M, Semi Established Relationship, Spanking, Sub!Max, belt, dom!zac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyfemme/pseuds/princessjoey
Summary: Max is stopping in LA for his food blog. Zac lives in LA.





	give me what I need

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i've posted anything! most of my writing lately has been personal gifts for friends, but I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things. <3

Max turned down the radio, bounced his leg and bit his lip as the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Zac finally said. 

“Hey, its, um, it’s Max.”

“What’s up, man?”

“I’m stopping at a restaurant a ways away for my food blog on Friday and, uh, it’s kinda near your place.”

“You wanna hang out or something?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could crash at your place, actually.”

Zac was silent for a moment. Max felt like his heart was in his throat. 

“Yeah bro. That’d be sick.” Zac finally said, his voice cracking.

Max breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. See you then.” 

“Wait…is that…. Classical music?”

“Yeah.” Max said defensively. 

“Later, dude.” Zac said, laughing. 

 

Max pulled up outside of Zac’s house and took a deep breath. He fixed his hair in the rearview mirror, fidgeted with his tie, and sprayed lidocaine down his throat before fixing his underwear. Max wasn’t particularly well-endowed or anything, but the lacy black panties he was wearing were rather tight, and kept riding up in the back.

He turned the car off, pulled his overnight bag out of the passenger seat, and then walked up to the front door. 

Zac opened it before Max had even finished climbing the steps. 

“Hey,” Max said. 

“Nice to see you, man.” Zac said, face splitting into a grin. Zac was wearing a tie-dyed blue t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, brown cutoff shorts, and was barefoot. A sharp contrast with Max’s white button up, slim fitting black dress pants, shiny dress shoes, and floppy black bow tie. Not that it mattered, anyway; Max doubted his clothes would last five minutes. 

Zac grabbed Max by the collar and yanked him into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

He pushed Max against the wall and Max felt his bag fall from his hand. 

“What’s our safeword?”

“Bourdain.” Max whispered. 

Zac grabbed him by the shirt again and shoved him down the hall, so hard that Max stumbled to the ground and fell, catching himself with his hands. 

Zac grabbed him by the hair with one hand and his shirt with the other and dragged him down the hall toward the bedroom before pushing him onto the bed. 

“Clothes off.” Zac said. 

Max sprawled on his back, gasping for a second. He was already flushed and hard.

“What are you waiting for?” Zac said, raising his voice. 

He stood, arms folded, while Max fumbled with his shoes, his hands shaking with anticipation. It had been so long since last time that Max had resorted to using a hairbrush on himself while he jerked off in the shower. Joey had seen the marks and asked what happened, even though he knew damn well what happened, he just didn’t know who. Max mumbled something about falling down the stairs. Joey just grinned at him. 

Max tossed his shoes and socks aside and started working on his tie. Zac removed his shirt and dropped his pants, leaving his boxers on. Max jerked with excitement as he heard the belt snap out of its loops. 

“God. You’re so fucking slow.” Zac said when Max’s shirt was finally open. 

He knew Max loved being manhandled. He grabbed Max and pulled his shirt off, then flipped him over and pulled his pants down. Zac snapped the belt across his ass and Max yelped. 

“Are these girls’ panties?” Zac asked as he pulled Max’s pants completely off before landing another hit with the belt. 

“Y-yeah,” Max said. 

“What did you just call me?” Zac asked, cracking the belt down again. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Slut.” Zac said. He swung again, then grabbed the waistband of the panties and pulled them down completely, exposing Max’s pale, cute, pink-marked ass. 

“I thought you’d like them, sir.” Max said. 

“You’re right. I do.”

Zac grabbed Max’s legs and repositioned him on the bed. 

“Ready?” He asked.

Max squirmed impatiently. “Please, sir.” 

Zac started to get into a rhythm with the belt. The hits landed without much precision. It was their first time using Zac’s belt. Zac didn’t even wear a belt, usually, but it was something he knew Max had been aching to try. It had been a few months since their last session—both of them had been incredibly busy. They still texted, sent pictures, even went so far as to mutually masturbate over video chat. But nothing compared to this. 

Zac watched Max grab the pillow and moan into it. Zac enjoyed the sight of Max squirming, his ass getting redder and redder, but it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to hold Max down and feel him writhe against him. They could talk about it later. But for now, Zac was making Max happy, and let his mind wander.

They hadn’t started out like this. It started with Zac playfully swatting Max on the ass, like all the boys did to one another, but much harder. Max flushed red and his behavior grew brattier and brattier, until Zac was ready to snap. Then came constant “What are you gonna do, spank me?” comments from Max until Zac finally answered, “Yeah. Get over my knee.”

It started with Zac’s hand, and then they progressed to using household items like a wooden spoon, a hairbrush, and a ping pong paddle Max had stolen from a green room and presented Zac with. Zac skimmed some Wikipedia articles on this stuff. He figured as long as Max was happy, they were fine, but it couldn’t hurt to be informed. That was where Zac had gotten the idea for a safeword, and learned a bit about spanking, like where to concentrate the majority of blows for the best sexual responses. 

They also used various DIY bondage gear, such as ties for blindfolds and stuff like belts and duct tape for restraints. Zac had also purchased a ball gag, because he was concerned about Max choking on something not meant to be stuffed in his pretty pink mouth. They used it almost every session. Additionally, unbeknownst to Max, Zac had taken the liberty of ordering a few pairs of handcuffs online. He planned to show them to Max for his birthday in a few months, but watching Max’s little hips thrust against the blankets made him wonder if he could wait that long. 

He threw the belt aside. “You humping the mattress? Slut.” 

Max whined in response. He was a little teary. “I wanna feel you, sir, I wanna—”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting to it.”

Zac sat down on the bed and pulled Max over his knee and began to use his hand. Max was moaning loudly and humping Zac’s thigh. He kept begging for more, begging for it harder. Zac continued until Max’s ass was a deep cherry red and bruised. Then he stopped and began to rub Max’s ass. 

“Please, more, sir, I wanna, I wanna—”

Zac covered Max’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up, boy. Want me to gag you?”

Max’s eyes were wide. He had expressly asked Zac to threaten and actually use the gag during sessions, but he always pretended to hate it. He probably wanted to feel like he was actually being punished, but loved being spanked too much to hide enjoying that aspect. 

“Get on your knees.” Zac said, pointing to the middle of the bedroom floor.

Max hastily obeyed. Zac got up off the bed and stood in front of Max and admired him for a moment before pulling his rock hard cock out of his boxers. 

Max was absolutely beautiful. He was slightly sweaty and flushed red, his hair messy. His pupils were blown, a stark contrast against the baby blue of his eyes and soft blonde lashes. His slightly smaller than average cock was pointing straight up and leaking precome. Max looked like a work of art, something carved out of porcelain. Zac himself was a pretty small guy, but Max was even tinier and more delicately built. Zac was obsessed with Max’s lip shape—a perfectly chiseled, pretty pink kiss. 

He grabbed Max’s jaw in his hand, his thumb sliding between Max’s beautiful, beautiful lips, and cradled his face for a moment. 

“Suck my cock.” He finally spat. “Or I’ll punish you some more.”

Max just stared up at him, eyes glazed over, looking the picture of a whore. He craved more punishment. Nothing was ever enough for Max. 

Zac slapped Max across the face, not too hard, but enough to leave a trace of pink. “I said, ‘Suck my cock’.”

Max grabbed Zac’s hips with his hands and slid his mouth around Zac’s cock, rubbing his nose into the hair at the base of Zac’s dick. 

Max was good at sucking dick. He often joked that all of the nasty, bourgeoise shit Max ate for his food blog had rendered his gag reflex negligible. Zac knotted a hand in Max’s gorgeous, soft, silky blond hair and guided his head gently. He let Max go for just a few minutes—any longer and he’d blow his load early. 

Zac finally pulled Max off by the hair. His pretty pink mouth was smeared with spit. 

“Back on the bed.” Zac said, struggling to maintain his composure. The thought of investing in a couple cock rings for next time crossed his mind. 

“What position would you like me in, sir?”

“Fuck. Fuck. I, ah, fuck,” Zac muttered, feeling his cock twitch. “Just. Lie facedown.”

Zac grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand and drizzled some on his fingers before reaching for Max’s hole. To his surprise, one finger slid in easily—as did a second, and a third.

“Did you prep already?”

Max ducked his head. “I did it in the bathroom at the restaurant, sir.”

“Oh my god.” Zac said. started smacking Max’s red ass, hard. “Oh my god.”

Max tensed and kicked his legs, yelping as Zac continued smacking. 

“You are such a fucking slut. Did you know that, boy? You’re a whore.”

“Y-yes, sir! I am, sir!” Max whined, followed by a moan. 

Zac lined up, then grabbed Max’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head before pushing in completely. Max moaned loudly. 

“That feel okay?” Zac asked. “Do you need any more prep?”

Max drummed his feet against the bed and whined angrily. “Just fuck me! Ple-ease!”

Zac started up, slowly at first, before getting into a rhythm, just like with the spanking. Max was moaning and squirming underneath him. Moaning didn’t even begin to describe it, actually—Max was practically yowling, babbling incoherently about how good Zac’s dick felt. Zac put his fingers in Max’s mouth to shut him up and get some additional lubrication on his hand. About halfway through Zac grabbed Max’s hips and pulled Max up onto his knees so that he could reach around and give Max a handjob, timing it so that Max sounded about as close as Zac felt. Neither of them lasted very long—probably under ten minutes. Zac had gotten it pretty close, but not perfect—Max came with a cry about thirty seconds before Zac finished. 

Zac rolled off of Max and they both lay there for a moment, flushed and basking in the glow. 

Zac pulled the sheets over them both and Max cuddled into Zac. His face was split in a dopey, content smile and his gold-silk hair was plastered against his alabaster forehead. Zac stood to turn off the light and Max let out a needy whine. 

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a sec.” Zac said, flicking the light off and crawling back into bed so that Max could cling to him. He held Max and rubbed his back. 

“You did really good.” Zac murmured as Max drifted off. 

“You did good too.” Max mumbled, half asleep. “You’re the only person who’s ever….who’s ever been able to…to give me what I need.”

Max mumbled something else entirely incoherent before he grew limp and slightly drooly, Valentine lips parted slightly and soft lashes curled against his cherubic cheeks. 

Zac closed his eyes and sighed happily. No girl he’d ever picked up at a bar had made him feel the way he did after doing this stuff with Max. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he wasn’t sure what they had, but that he wanted to do this again. Very soon.


End file.
